Chika Springshield
Chika Springshield, or Flower Charm, is a independent mage, having Hotaru Crystalbloom as her partner. She is a kind teenager, and protects her friends in need. She gets her nickname Flower Charm from always attracting animals. She had a nice and calm life before her parents died. She had to live in the forest, where she met Hotaru Crystalbloom, whom helped her learn Water Magic and Energy Magic and get used to nature. Appearance Chika is a slender, 5'2 feet tall teenager. She has long black hair, as well as brown eyes. She has a medium long neck, and pale skin. Her eyes can look light brown, or the normal brown. She likes to wear anything that doesn't show off much, and usually wears anything that isn't too tight or makes her fall. Personality Chika is usually happy and kind to others, but to dark mages, she is usally fierce. She always greets the eldery and likes to play with kids. She can be extremely playful in nature, but very quiet when lots of animals are nearby. When she's angry, you can see her teeth crunched up, her fists closed tight, and her eyes closed shut. History Chika was born as a normal girl in Fiore, but decided to learn magic so she can protect her friends and family. At age 5, she started to try and practice Sword Magic, but her family never let her carry a sword, so she had to practice secretly. At age 10, her parents died of a disease, and her brother, Haruki Springshield, already left the house, so she decided to leave the house and live in the forest so she doesn't get any bad memories. While Chika was living in the forest, she met a friendly girl named Hotaru Crystalbloom, who was 12 at that time. Hotaru decided to teach Chika Water Magic and Energy Magic, so Chika can connect to nature better. When the animals stopped avoiding Chika, Chika was happy, and always resisted killing the animals for food. Chika decided to go to her hometown with Hotaru, so they can get better supplies and food. Chika continued training with Hotaru, who was always helping her. When Chika encountered a dark mage, she was friendly at first, but then when the dark mage attacked Hotaru, Chika got angry for the very first time in forever, and attacked the dark mage, who ran away because of Chika's angry nature. Chika calmed down hours after that, Hotaru struggling to get her to stop complaining. Chika decided to never forgive dark mages, and decided to wander around Fiore, Hotaru with her. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Shadows Discovery Arc Coming Soon Magic and Abilities Sword Magic *'Hana No Hatsuga'(花の発芽; Japanese for Flower Sprouting) Hana No Hatsuga is a dangerous move, where the user has to hit the opponent two times at the same place making the opponent disappear. When the opponent is hit, a flower appears where the sword touched it. The second hit has to be exactly where the first one was, so great accuracy is needed. Since this is a dangerous move, it will be a very long time before the user can use it again, maybe even more than a month, depending on how strong the user is. *'Rīfusutōmu'(リーフストーム; Japanese for Leaf Storm) Rīfusutōmu is a move where the user can control the leaves and make it surround Chika's sword, making the leaves very sharp. The opponent can get many cuts easily by one slice, making it efficient. The more leaves, the better the attack is. Can only be used when leaves are around. *'Ōen Kōgōsei'(応援光合成; Japanese for Rooting Photosynthesis) Ōen Kōgōsei makes Chika's sword sprout out roots, which can collect the opponents magic power by attacking them. The more Chika's sword hits the opponents, the stronger the sword gets. Energy Magic *'Lightning Cannon'(ライトニングキャノン Raitoningukyanon) Lightning Cannon creates a big magic cicle that shoots out red energy, with lightning and energy bullets surrounding it, making a lot of damage to the opponent. *'Blade Feathers'(ブレード羽 Burēdo-wa) Blade feathers makes energy blades appear behind Chika, the blades appearing as if they're peacock tail feathers. The energy swords are different colors, each representing one element. The red one is fire, blue one is water, light blue one is ice, white once is wind, green one is nature, black one is shadow, and brown is rock. *'Blur Pillar'(柱のぼかし Hashira No Bokashi) Blur Pillar creates a big magic circle on the ground, which makes a pillar of light. There can be multiple pillars in a line or in any type of area. The pillars look only like a blur, because it happens very quickly. Water Magic *'Water Tornado'(水の竜巻 Mizu No Tatsumaki) Water Tornado creates a tornado made out of water, swiping the opponent away. If the user is strong enough, the user can trap the opponent inside the tornado for a long time. Can only be used if there is enough water. *'Liquid Body'(液状体 Ekijō-tai) Liquid Body turn's the user's body into any liquid, making them go in any type of liquid easily. When mastered, the user can attack while in liquid form. Abilities: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Chika shows skill in using a sword for many years. Although it might not be the best, she is still learning and improving her skills. Expert Weapon Specialist Chika can learn how to use a new wepon in only a few days, since she always tries to use a different weapon when using Energy Magic. Immense Speed Chika is a swift runner, and often uses this to her advantage in battles and using magic. Trivia *Chika's appearance was originally going to be exactly the creator's appearance. *Chika can be very imaginative, just like the creator. *According to the creator, Chika's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Female